Serenity
please refrain from editing this page, all lowercase letters are purposeful! serene • she/they • rain/leaf • alchemist/healer appearance oh... i'm sorry, i really didn't mean to scare you... They had once called her beautiful. Maybe they were right. She was nothing but a little dragonet. A dragonet who was still in her finest days of youth, a dragonet who still retained the slight chubbiness of a youngster. Yet, at the same time, she was naturally beautiful, her appearance almost refined in a way. Maybe it was due to her tribe's tendency to produce elegant dragons, or maybe fate was kind to her and her parents... how can fate be so cruel yet kind at the same time? Snowy had pale icy blue scales - nothing stellar for an ice dragon. They were smooth and almost reflective in nature. Many had described them to be... attractive. She had a silvery grey underbelly, and sky blue wing membranes. Being a very normal IceWing meant that she had all their features - the extra horns, the whip thin tail, and the ridged claws. All of her extra horns are a deeper shade of blue compared to her main scales, but not by much. Her claws are dull grey, and often look blunt, as she dislikes having anything too sharp on her. if only she still looked like that. However, most probably won't see her now without the signature white glow that seems to surround her at all times, causing her to appear ethereal, ghostly, even... and maybe that's because she is one. You wouldn't normally see the shades of blue that once colored her scales, as she just appears to be a white, shimmering figure if she ever appears in your field of vision, and you might never notice that she can still show her colors underneath that ghostly glow. you would, if you would just let her get closer to you. Her cheerful demeanor seemed to have never faded even in death, always happily hopping around and bounding up to greet any dragon who stumbled upon her with a bright smile... only to immediately have her hopes shot down with terrified screams and her visitors running away in fear. If you would pay attention, you might just notice the aura of sadness that constantly seems to surround her, something that even her brightest smile won't chase away. but have you looked into her eyes before? The only thing that remained constant, whether in life or death, are her eyes. Two sparkling sapphire orbs that speak of the purest innocence, the friendliest of souls, as well as all the pain she has kept locked in her heart over such a long period of time. a pain she had never deserved to go through. personality are you sure...? oh, i mean, that's great, let's go! text history text relationships [[Camellia|'camellia']] text very positive [[text|'name']] text. [[text|'name']] text. trivia * - text * - text * - text * - text Gallery Dragon Model.png Dragon Model.png Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Non-Binary Category:RainWings Category:LeafWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Healer) Category:Occupation (Other)